


Annoying Intentions

by nonky



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by havenward at LJ: Castle, Rick/Alexis, face it - this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing





	Annoying Intentions

Rick Castle had a natural aversion to too much organization - made him feel icky.

Still, the murder board at the precinct worked for Beckett and it was kind of like his story outlines with a lot more structure. And when he got a load of the smart boards FBI agents got to play with, he embraced the notion with a passion.

He also bought one for himself. It was showing a mixture of dry erase scrawls, photos, finger smudges and two columns of numbered entries.

Yes, Castle had learned and grown and he was going to approach his worries with the methodical joy of a seasoned serial killer. Every day would be brekky, coffee and sinister plotting - unless there was a hot case for him to observe.

He had set up his lair in the office, thinking he had the apartment to himself for the day. Rick had his laptop poised on one hand, typing with the other as he paced in front of the smart board. He turned, strides unhurried. This was genius, this was progress. He had to believe in his own ability to crack the case.

"Dad?" Alexis trotted to the door, coat half off and hanging on her arms. "Oh . . . Dad!"

"You always were a quick reader," he grumbled sheepishly, hitting the command to shut the smart board down.

Unfortunately, it couldn't erase the clearly labeled columns waiting for lists of "Reasons why everybody hates doctors" and "Ways being with Josh is not making Kate happy."

His daughter shook her head, dropping her coat into a chair as she took in his squirming guilt. It wasn't as if he felt he was completely in the wrong, but it seemed a little more . . . nefarious to set it out with visuals and step-by-step wedges to drive between the allegedly happy couple.

I'm glad I erased that diagram, he thought. It was never going to work just pushing him really hard and running away, anyway. I'd just come off childish.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to talk down to you. You're smart and you have eyes. I'm up to something," he said contritely, nodding curtly. "But if we're delving into our collective familial memories, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing!"

Pretty face flushed from the cold, and red hair drifting against a deep blue sweater, Alexis could have passed for a painting. She gave a minute twitch at the corner of her mouth to acknowledge he was right, then crossed her arms.

"You're trying to get Detective Beckett to dump the smart, sweet, charitable heart specialist who found someone else to replace him in Africa saving lives because he wanted to be with her?"

Snapping the laptop shut, Rick plunked down on the chair. Alexis sat on the arm and he let her lean on his shoulder.

"He also owns a motorcycle," he said glumly. "Do you think I should get a motorcycle?!"

"Not after you wouldn't let me have one! I think you should talk to Detective Beckett before you end up rebounding all summer with that showgirl you dated who left feathers everywhere she went," his daughter said firmly.

"She wasn't even wearing the costume sometimes," he mumbled. "God, the feathers!"

"I know it's not comfortable making a move, but some exposure of your actual feelings might be necessary to let her know you love her."

Rick sighed, sliding down in the seat as she petted him like a particularly dumb dog. If the simple way would work for sure, he would do that. But he was the other man in this, and Kate was honourable. He couldn't expect she would drop her live-in doctor boyfriend to catch dinner with the guy who hadn't managed a serious overture in three years.

It was nice to hear sincerity was the only requirement, but Kate was special and their situation was complex.

"You really think she could love me?"

"I think it's only with a great force of will that she could avoid it, Dad," Alexis reassured him. "So, you're going to give up this evil plan, right?"

He let his gaze go far beyond the smart board, sitting up straight and nodding sagely. It took a good, long minute of stolid nodding before Alexis gave him a final pat. She hauled her coat out from under him and made a face.

"You don't want to trick her. She'd figure it out and feel used," she said fondly. "And you don't need to cheat because you're just that good."

Left to his own better nature, Rick grabbed the eraser and scrubbed out his sabotage scheme. He would try the true-blue Alexis way first. And if it didn't work, he could still get a motorcycle and be diabolical.


End file.
